Galactic Civil War
The Galactic Civil War was an 5 year galactic power struggle in which the Alliance to Restore the Republic waged a rebellion against the Galactic Empire in an attempt to restore democratic rule to the galaxy. The origins of rebellion could be traced to the Clone Wars, when rebel cells were equipped by the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order to fight against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, transformed the Republic into the Empire and destroyed the Jedi Order, including Invading the Solar System in secrecy returning to Earth as conquerors in 3 BBY (2019 in Earth's Timeline). many rebel cells began fighting against the Empire. A number of these cells eventually joined together and became the Rebel Alliance. The Alliance scored its first major victory against the Empire when it stole the plans to the Death Star, the Empire's planet-destroying battle station. The plans were brought to the Rebel Alliance by Princess Leia Organa, with the help of companions such as Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. An analysis of the plans led the Rebels to launch the Battle of Yavin, in which Skywalker, with Solo's assistance, destroyed the Death Star. A series of follow up attacks by the Alliance, including an assault on the Empire's primary weapons factory, left the Empire reeling from the Alliance's advances. As a result, the Empire hunted the Alliance across the galaxy under the leadership of Darth Vader, a Dark Lord of the Sith and the Emperor's chief enforcer. Vader's forces located the Alliance on the planet Hoth. The resulting Battle of Hoth left the Alliance fleeing the snow planet, and sending its fleet into hiding. Six months later, the Emperor allowed the Alliance to learn of the existence of a second Death Star as part of a trap to lure the Alliance to its destruction. The Alliance, believing that they were launching a surprise attack, waged the Battle of Endor. During the battle, Skywalker, who had learned that Vader was his father, confronted the Dark Lord in a final lightsaber duel aboard the Death Star. The Emperor attempted to kill Skywalker, but the sight of his injured son led to Vader's redemption, and the Dark Lord threw the Emperor down a reactor shaft and to his death. Vader died from injuries he sustained during the battle, bringing an end to the Sith rule over the galaxy. The Alliance, meanwhile, destroyed the second Death Star, leaving the Empire fractured. As a result of the power vacuum left in the wake of the Emperor's death, the remaining surviving leaders of the Imperial senate drew the conclusion to abandon the galaxy and flee to the Milky Way Galaxy in order to start a new era. From the end of 4 ABY up to the beginning of 5 ABY, the Empire began to amass their fleets of war ships composing to nearly only 9,000 Star Destroyers and dreadnoughts to make haste towards the Black hole, while a small cast of the Imperial garrisons remained behind in hopes of drawing attention away from the Empire Evacuation on the remaining worlds held by the Empire. As the New Republic was founded from the Alliance to Restore the Republic, the Empire fought the faction in a final stand over the desert world of Jakku, where they were defeated. After the battle of Jakku, the New Republic was able to learn of the Milky Way Galaxy, and Earth, and quickly raced after the Imperial fleet, where they engaged the remains of the 501st legion infront of the Black hole, though the New Republic was able to break through the remains of the 501st Legion, the Empire was able to escape along with the remains of the 501st, as the satellites keeping the Blackhole open were destroyed and the portal shut before the New Republic fleet could enter. Though the war had ended for over 12 years in the Star Wars galaxy, and everyone was celebrating the defeat of the Empire in 5 ABY prior to the events, the New Republic continued to hunt down the remaining Imperial held worlds during the 12 year period from 5 ABY to 17 ABY, including Coruscant in hopes of getting answers to resurrect the Black Hole or find another alternative way to enter the Milky Way Galaxy. By 17 ABY, the New Republic was able to mass produce the device, and organize a large fleet of over 200,000 ships, where they were able to warp jump to the Milky Way galaxy. Destroy the Imperial garrison on Jorcorda, where they were able to obtain the RT-Warp Gadget, that was formally designed by the galactic Empire in 1 BBY, as a replacement traveling device to the Milky Way Galaxy, incase the Black Hole would die out or close. After testing out the device, and being able to jump 840,000 Light Years beyond the rim of the Star Wars galaxy, the New Republic was able to arrive in the Milky Way Galaxy where they were able to liberate Earth and the Solar System from the Galactic Empire, further ending the Imperial's 20 year occupation of Earth, and finally ending the Galactic Empire once and for all. By 18 ABY, the New Republic returned to Earth and was finally able to celebrate a proper victory against the Galactic Empire while some remained to aide Earth in the reconstruction and training of future military purposes. ''Trivia *''The Timeline to the Galactic Civil War differs from the two Universes similar to that of the Clone and Far Away Wars... **''The Galactic Civil War timeline differs from its 5 year of destructive engagements, while the Clone Wars only suffered 4 years...'' *''The Galactic Civil War in Earth Years was the years 2022 (0 BBY), 2023 (1 ABY), 2024 (2 ABY), 2025 (3 ABY), 2026 (4 ABY), and 2027 (5 ABY)...'' Category:Events Category:Galactic Civil War Era Category:0 BBY Category:1 ABY Category:2 ABY Category:3 ABY Category:4 ABY Category:5 ABY